


Just a Game

by AlexMcFly



Category: McFly
Genre: AlexMcFly, Fanfiction, Fletcher/Judd, Jones/Poynter, M/M, McFly - Freeform, Pones, Slash, fludd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMcFly/pseuds/AlexMcFly
Summary: Hi guys, I wrote this story agess ago and thought  I'd post it on here.
 To these two guys love is just another game to play, Danny and Harry get bored of every day life in the McHouse and decide to make a secret bet to mess around with the other two... How do you think that'll turn out?
 Comment if you're enjoying it so I know I should continue rewriting and adding parts :D





	1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anything mentioned in the story, it is all based upon random imagination, though the guys are real, I don't own them...as much as I wish.** _

_ Prologue _ __  
  
_-Harry POV-_

I never meant everything to end this way! We were just messing around, I'm straight, I like girls, not guys... But what are all these feelings that have just suddenly popped out of nowhere? I think this has gone way too far but Danny said it'd be over soon, so we might as well finish. We were betting on this, who could be the first to get their 'subject' to crack. I hope this doesn't mess things up between the four of us. After all, it's just a game...

**_Note; This is my first time using this place so give me a chance to adjust, also this is a prologue, such as why it is short:P Please review guys, it makes me happy :)_ **


	2. The Bet

_Chapter 1_

_-Harry POV-_

It was just another casual day in the McHouse, as we liked to call it. Tom and Dougie were playing their guitars upstairs while me and Dan were having our 5th game of FIFA on the Xbox, and to be honest I was getting bored of thrashing him.

"I'm so bored!" I exclaimed, yawning which further demonstrated my point.

"What should we do?" Danny grinned with a hint of something in his eye, mischief? "Dunno mate, you choose something" I said.

I wanted to know what he was planning inside that small brain of his.

"A bet, well, game. You know how we're always messing around with each other, play flirting and that?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I said, not liking where I thought this was going.

"The game is, we mess around with the other two, the first one to get their person to kiss them is the winner, but they can't figure out what's going on" he grinned.

He was obviously proud of the idea that had just came to him. I thought about it for a second, I wasn't sure but I rarely turned down a competition and I hated losing. "What does the winner get?" I smiled with ambition. "Hmm... I'll do your choirs for a month! And vice versa if I win" he said confidently.

"You won't win! I promise you that" I said even more confident. I was going to win this.

"I choose Tom, I bet I could win this in one night!" I smirked. "Fine by me" he said.

Let the game begin!

 

_**Note; Hey guys! Let me know if you're enjoying the story so far and whether I should continue adding :D** _


	3. Score for Harry, Nil for Danny

_Chapter 2_

_-Harry POV-_

I ran upstairs to the music room instantly, sitting down on a chair to watch Tom and Dougie play. Tom looked at me a couple of times and I made obvious eye contact each time and smiled at him, the sexiest one I could muster. I could tell he was slowly getting nervous. I think I'll just break him down bit by bit till I get him. I will get Tom before Danny can get Dougie.

 _-Tom POV-_ __  
  
It was a little unnerving how Harry was watching me play, it made me almost think that he might 'like' me. That's a stupid thought! I don't think so! Harry's straight! I'm gay but I haven't told  anyone. However,  yes, I do have the misfortune of falling for one of my friends, I love Harry Judd. He's funny, kind, caring and... I stopped thinking as I realized  that all eyes were now on me and my hands had turned to jelly. Damn you Harry!

"You okay Tom?" Dougie grinned, amused by my stunned state. I regained my composure as quickly as possible before nodding and attempting to start playing again but I couldn't.

"No actually, I don't think I am" I said, quickly getting up from my seat and running  inside my room. I threw myself onto my bed and tried to stop myself from screaming into my pillow. He must think I'm a weirdo now. Why do I do this to myself all the time?

- _Harry POV-_

Haha! I was getting to him! He was getting all nervous around me. His mind went and he couldn't continue playing guitar. This would be too easy! "What was all that about?" Dougie asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "Dunno Pugsley, beats me" I said, shrugging it off. I had to stay subtle.

 

**_Note; I know I'm adding to it quickly, but I quite enjoy writing this story haha. Hope you guys are liking it._ **


	4. Tie for the lead!

_ Chapter 3 _

_Danny POV_

I can't be beaten at my own game! I gotta hurry this up and get off my ass! I ran upstairs into the music room, winking at Dougie as I passed him. It obviously had no effect as he just giggled and winked back at me. Hmm... This might be tougher than I thought. I jumped down onto the seat across from him and picked up my guitar, fiddling with the tuning before starting to strum out 'Do Ya?'. Harry eyeing me suspiciously before I started singing the lyrics boldly right at the blonde across from me. He looked a bit shocked at first but joined in eventually, singing the backing as normal. It came to Tom's bit and I looked straight into his eyes as I sung:

_I'm making a list of things that I miss whenever we're far apart,_   
_the way that you kiss, the taste of your lips, I'm telling you from the heart,_   
_cause baby, I just wanna know..._

His face flashed a deep red as he looked away, trying not to keep the eye contact. We brought the song to an end and I just smiled the biggest smile I could. Dougie jumped up from his seat in a rush and fell to the floor after tripping on his own feet.

"I'm just going to go talk to Tom" he laughed nervously while picking himself up. I nodded in response, keeping that smile on my face. I so had this…

_Dougie POV_

I ran into Tom's room after now feeling more embarrassed than I've ever been in my whole life. I just rushed and fell over in front of them after getting dazzled and red-faced over Danny! I shut the door quietly behind me and sat next to Tom.

"Tom, can we talk?" I asked nervously. I had to get this off my chest, the feeling of butterflies in my stomach was spreading like wildfire. It felt amazing but I was confused, these feelings hadn’t been there before, where did they even come from?!  
"Yeah, of course you can! You know I’m always here when you need anything" he smiled. I felt reassured but he seemed to have the same nervousness about him. It was weird.

"I think Danny likes me" I said, becoming more anxious now the words had left my lips.  
"What gives you that idea?" he chuckled, giving me the look that made him look like he thought I was just exaggerating things that had just happened.  
"Well first… He winked at me as he walked in and like, I didn't really think much of it… But then he sung 'Do Ya?' with me and he started singing your bit while he was looking into my eyes" I said all in one breath, taking in a deep breath afterwards.  
"Okay, just don't say anything, maybe it was just a normal thing, you know how he is around people" he said dismissing it and I felt myself calm a bit. It made sense but I couldn’t bring myself to fully believe in Tom’s explanation.

_Tom POV_

The thought hit me after my conversation with Dougie... How Harry had just acted with me as well. I got the same feeling of insecurity, making me flee the music room… That didn't seem like nothing! Well, maybe I'll just take my own advice.

_Harry POV_

Me and Danny just stared at each other smirking at our achievements of the evening. This was going to be one hell of a competition and I have got to be the most competitive out the four of us. But I think I’ve got to admit Danny seems to be showing some flare at the moment. I won't underestimate him in future! I left Danny alone after nodding at him and walking towards Tom's room. I knocked gently on his door and got a soft reply from the blonde.  
"Come in"  
"Want to come and watch Toy Story 3 downstairs with me? I feel like watching it but I didn't feel like watching it alone and I know how you can't get bored with it" I said trailing off. I was being sly, I knew Tom couldn't resist his Disney but before I knew it he was downstairs and I was still in his doorway. Had he even listened to everything I had just said or did he only hear me say Toy Story? I'll never know...  
**  
Note; Thanks for the views guys, I'll add as frequently as possible and I'd appreciate some reviews if you have the time, if I get a lot I'll definitely do another add on that day! Hint Hint! ;)**


	5. Toy Story and Dinner

_ Chapter 4 _

_Tom POV_

As soon as Harry said Toy Story 3, I was out the room, down the stairs, and bouncing up and down on the sofa like a child at Christmas which was also one of my favourite things but I just couldn't help it! Disney films are all so great but I could never resist and of the Toy Story films, although last time I watched number 3, I was in tears. Harry eventually came down with a smile on his face.

"Hurry up slowpoke, put it in!" I said while continuing with my bouncing.

"Okay, but calm down a bit, you'll hurt yourself" he chuckled, but I did as I was told. The movie started and I cuddled against Harry like we always did during films. My head was against his shoulders comfortably and I quickly became engrossed in the film.

_Harry POV_

I didn't want to make it too obvious that I was doing anything so I idly played with Tom's hair while watching the film. I traced patterns against his arm, gaining a smile from him. I was definitely watching him as well as the film, maybe I'm being a bit too obvious? I need to think of something fast, this isn't working! My eyes fell back to the TV and let myself enjoy it while I attempted to think of something else.

The credits went onto the screen and Tom yawned while stretching out on the sofa. I seized his moment of weakness and began tickling him mercilessly.

"You're not ticklish are you Tom?" I laughed at his squirming form beneath me.

"No! Stop! I can't breathe properly! Harry!" he screamed while laughing but I carried on. Eventually he fought back, wresting me to the floor with him on top of me, bringing our faces close together, a cute glint in his eyes. I readied myself, just waiting for him to try and kiss me. I kept eye contact but kept letting them drift to his lips. He moved in slowly and closer but he pulled off quickly at the last second.

"So, what are we eating?" he laughed nervously as he stood up. "I dunno, let's go and see" I said, slinging my arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. It sort of felt nice, this new level of closeness between us, like a new barrier has just fallen between us as friends. Next step, hang around him as much as possible, that was so close.

_Tom POV_

I had to get off quickly, I almost kissed him! We had a moment and I was starting to let my feelings for him run wild... This is so weird! I've never felt like this around him or anyone before. He was definitely acting different, like he wanted us to get closer… Was Harry Judd interested in me? After all this time where it felt like something beyond my reach… My shoulder was still tingling from Harry's arm being on it and I tried my best to ignore its presence.

I ended up cooking spaghetti for all of us, starting to plate it up and calling the other two down. "Thanks Tom! I love you!" Harry grinned and began stuffing his face. The small comment melted my heart and I could feel a grin crack across my face. I had to learn to control myself or he'll notice.

_Danny POV_

Damn! Who knows what Harry and Tom got up too while watching Toy Story 3! If he had got Tom to kiss him, he would have said something to me, so all isn't lost I guess. I thought quickly while eating my food and an idea hit me. I began feeding Dougie from my plate and making him laugh childishly but he copied me and I ate it messily.

"Oh Dan, you've made a mess of yourself" he whined, pretending to be my parent and getting out a tissue to wipe my mouth. I just laughed and looked at him while he did it. He caught my gaze and laughed nervously. Getting there! I was loving these new boundaries I was pushing myself out of.


	6. So You've Got to Abuse it

_ Chapter 5 _

_Harry POV_

The next day I went shopping with Tom to restock the fridge as we were running low on... pretty much everything, so on the drive home I knew I had an opportunity to do something with him. "Tom, do you fancy going to the cinema after we drop this home?" I asked hopefully.  
"Um... yeah, sure" he said nervously and I grinned happily to myself all the way home. Maybe I was enjoying this too much, but who cares?

We got home not long after and put everything away. I dashed towards the stairs, shouting back at Tom as I went to get ready.

"Just going to grab a shower first" I called while starting to strip.

"Me too then" he called back, hearing him climbing the stairs shortly after me. I showered quickly but thoroughly and put on my deodorant and best aftershave. I pulled on the nicest clothes I could find from my wardrobe before walking downstairs. I smiled as Tom's eyes almost popped out of their sockets with his jaw dropping slightly, but he was looking as cute as ever himself! Wait a second! What?

I nodded at Tom and we walked to the car. I opened the door for him and got in on the other side. "What are we going to watch?" I asked, starting the conversation before starting the car. "Hmm...we'll see when we get there I guess, I didn’t check. I wonder what new Disney films there are?" he grinned to himself while I guessed he was thinking about his animated films.

"Harry?" he asked, his smile disappearing and a look of nervousness replacing it.  
"Yeah?" I replied calmly, trying to get Tom to relax around me again.  
"Why have you been acting strange around me recently? Like a lot closer than normal? Not that I don’t like it…" he said sincerely, obviously trying not to be awkward or offensive. I bit my lip as it was my turn to be nervous.

"Well, I just wanted to get to know you more, it’s definitely nice to spend more time with you" I said.  
"Why?" he laughed and I couldn't answer so I just laughed nervously.

"We're here" I said getting out.

 

_Dougie POV_

The door shut as Tom and Harry left to go somewhere but they were both dressed nicely. I pouted, feeling slightly left out. I turned around and found Danny grinning at me.

"So what do you want to do now Butty?" he asked. I just laughed nervously and shrugged. At that moment, Marvin came along and looked up at us, meowing quietly. "Hey Marv, how you doing?" I grinned at the cat and he just meowed in reply.

"What do you want to do Dan?" I asked the question back to him because I was getting bored.

"Ooh! I have an idea! Let’s play some drinking games!" the grin returning to his face again. There was only the two of us here but I still agreed, it’s better than being bored with nothing to do.

 

In the end it we didn’t even play drinking games. We just sat on the sofa chatting and drinking, and I was actually enjoying myself. Enjoying Danny's company. His northern accent and everything about him... or maybe that was the drink getting to me? One moment I was lost in my thoughts, the next he was on top of me tickling me and I couldn't stop laughing hysterically. Eventually he stopped as my breathing was starting to get shallow. Our eyes met and we just laid there staring at each other in silence. I don't know what I was doing but I moved up and made our lips meet, then slowly they began to move against each other. I was loving every second of it but it was short lived as the front door opened and we stumbled apart quickly.

_Danny POV_

I kissed him and it felt amazing but I really wanted more, I was definitely hooked. Maybe the bet could be extended a bit further? I have to talk to Harry about this. We pulled apart as the living room’s door opened. "Danny! Sober up, we need to talk!" Harry’s stern voice rung.

 

**_Before they got home..._ **

_Tom POV_

Harry was on edge in the cinema and I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault for getting him like this, so I just ignored tried to ignore the feeling and pushed past my nerves, acting just as we were before our conversation in the car. I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable! I slung my arm around his shoulders when we got to our seats and his head leant into the crook of my arm instantly. I liked Harry like this, I shouldn't question it because bad things might happen.

We ended up watching The Adventures of Tintin! I was loving the film and I couldn't keep my eyes off the screen for more than a second, but each second that I did, it was only to check on Harry to make sure he was okay and hopefully not bored.

When the film finished, I was grinning happily to myself. We both stretched out after having sat been sat down for ages.

“Careful, your smile might crack your face if it gets any wider” Harry teased and I rolled my eyes.

“It was such a good film don’t you think?! Let’s get home, hopefully the kids haven’t burnt down the house” I smiled.

 

_Harry POV_

I had to end this bet tonight... I don't want Tom or Dougie to find out about this and get hurt. This has got to be one of the most stupid things I've ever done! If Tom and Dougie do find out they'll be devastated and everything that’s happened between us will be ruined! Why did I even agree with this in the beginning? I was bored... Not like I can say that to Tom and Dougie when I'm apologizing and they're asking why I even could do such a thing...


	7. Torn Apart

 

_ Chapter 6 _

**Note: There’s a tiny bit of swearing in this chapter.**

_Harry POV_

We arrived home to find a slightly drunk pair in the front room, both of which looking shocked by our appearance in the house. Tom kissed me on the cheek and I felt my face burn up as I began to blush.

"Thanks for that Haz... I had a really good time" he said shyly and I grinned like an idiot while I turned to look at the ground. That itself settled it!

"Danny! Sober up, we need to talk!" I said having finalised that I definitely wanted something with Tom, it wasn’t too late to pretend this had never happened.

"What's up Harry?" Tom worried while looking me in the eyes again but I couldn't do it, I couldn’t meet his gaze, and I looked down straight away.

"Nothing Tom, everything's going to be fine, don't worry about it. Can you look after Dougie? He looks a bit sickly" I said and took the eye contact Tom had tried to make a second ago. Danny got up from his spot on the floor next to Dougie who really did look a bit edgy and ready to sleep. I walked into the kitchen with Danny right behind me and started on some coffee to help him sober up faster before I could get started talking.

 

"This has to end. Like now" I said simply, hoping he’d just understand, but it didn’t go that way.

"It doesn't! The fun's just starting Haz! I was thinking, we could take it up a level with who can get the other to sleep with them" he carried on and winked at me. Obviously he was still a bit drunk or was he serious?

"Are you serious Danny? They're our mates that we're talking about! Do you really want to carry on a bet just so you can bed Dougie?!" I said furiously, momentarily losing my cool but at that moment Dougie burst into the kitchen with eyes wide with shock and tears falling down his face...

"You're both fucking dicks, you know that?" he said emotionlessly despite how he looked before running upstairs, followed by the sound of a lock.

"Great!" I said, feeling the world starting to end. Could this be the end of the band as well?

"I knew this would happen! Now they're both going to hate us" I said, anger starting to boil inside me... At myself and more over Danny for starting this.

"I don't see what's wrong" he said and I lost it. I punched him in the jaw and went to leave. "What's wrong with you?" I shouted.

 

I stormed up the stairs but got stopped by Tom on the landing. He looked the same as Dougie had looked and it broke my heart.

"Is it true?" he asked, obviously wishing for me to tell him that it wasn't and that this was all just a little misunderstanding. But it wasn't and I couldn’t do that for him…

"I'm sorry" I croaked, looking at the ground once again like a child being told off by their parents.

"I can only say that I'm disappointed and an idiot for thinking that you actually liked me" he said while looking at the ceiling and rubbing the wetness out of his eyes.

"I do Tom" I tried but my voice came out weakly and quiet as I felt myself starting to cry as well. "Save it for some other idiot who'll listen to your lies" he said, his voice breaking towards the end as he turned to walk away. I saw some tears fall as he entered the music room. I spotted Dougie sitting in there before the door shut quietly and the sound of the lock clicking after it.

 

_Danny POV_

I was always the last one to figure something out between the four of us and that hit to the jaw really knocked some sense into me. What the hell was I doing? I could have just tried to get into a proper relationship with Dougie but now I look like a right dick who just wanted to sleep with him...for a bet. I sat there holding my jaw loosely. I couldn't talk to Dougie today. I need to wait a while, maybe tomorrow everything will have calmed down a bit.

 

_Dougie POV_

Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this to happen to me? Why did Tom deserve this? I really hated Harry and Danny for doing that to us. Making Tom’s and my feelings into a bet...an object of their entertainment. It hurt me so much to know that they could be so inconsiderate for us, so much that it seemed they didn't even care about us. I picked up an acoustic guitar that hung on the wall near me. Lyrics were starting to come together in my head. I had to express my feelings and get them out the only way I knew how.

 

_Tom POV_

Dougie and I put together a melody for the lyrics. A song about our pain and everything we felt that night. I knew this song would forever represent what Danny and Harry did to us and what we went through. How could they have been so thoughtless or even careless and not take our feelings into account. I thought we all knew better than that. We stayed up all night putting the lyrics with the melody and chords to make sure it was perfect. We needed some control over our lives right now, something that didn’t seem like it was falling apart beyond our control. After that, we fell asleep in each other’s arms, keeping each other warm and safe. I felt a bit better now the feelings were out, but it didn't change what they had done.

 

**Note; Just thanking you guys for reading! I’m just enjoying writing this and knowing someone’s reading it :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the song that's mentioned and the lyrics soon to be written out. It is the song Ignorance by McFly.**


End file.
